A new, broad spectrum antibacterial/antifungal compound, C31G (a mixture of two amphoteric surface active materials with demonstrated potent antimicrobial acti-vity and low mammalian cell toxicity), will be evaluated for safety and toxicity as a tx for oral candidiasis in HIV positive patients participating in a 2 wk. clinical trial, with monitoring of recurrences of oral candidiasis after termination of tx. A series of delivery systems designed to provide prolonged exposure of infected oral mucosal surfaces to C31G will also be tested.